Hiei in the Makai
by Animefouryou
Summary: Read to find out


Hiei found in Makai Hina had just given birth to twins a boy and a girl. "Hina you have a son and a daughter your daughter you may keep but your son is a different matter he has to get the punishment he's male and a fire demon which is forbidden." The ice elders replied. " He's a newborn he's a tiny baby please don't do this." Hina pleaded tears falling down his face. "Sorry Hina he must." The ice elders replied they were at the cliff side Hina was crying. " Runi do it." The elders replied. " He's so tiny just a little baby I can't I won't its wrong." Runi replies. Hiei was crying loudly he was naked shivering Yukina was lying in a blanket crying too. " Runi throw him down." The ice elders replied. "No." Hina screamed in tears Runi put the necklace around Hiei's neck. " I'm sorry." Runi replies she threw him down Hina's eyes widen she shouted. "No please no." Hina replies she saw her son fall. " Its too late he's gone my poor baby." Hina replies falling to her knees crying the ice elder stabbed Hina in the back she saw no more. " That's for falling in love with a fire demon you traitor you knew the rules you bore that monster you'll shall die for it." The ice elder replied. Meanwhile Hiei was falling down he was crying he fell through the trees getting a lot of injuries he laid on the ground bleeding crying in pain shivering badly a women demon was walking along she heard crying. "What's that?" She asked she looked and saw a baby. " Oh my a male Koorime." The women replied she ran over and saw the child injured. " Oh you poor baby." The women replied she saw a tear gem necklace she read it. " Your name is Hiei." The lady replied Hiei cried the women picked him up. " He's freezing." The lady replied she took him to her house she took care of his wounds bathed him he was crying. " You must be hungry." The lady replied she made a bottle and sat in the rocking chair and began feeding him the bottle he calm down and began to eat. " Poor child I don't know why your mama abandon you." The lady replied Hiei spit up and began to cry. "Shh its okay." The lady replied wiping his mouth then trying to get him to eat he looked up at her with his red eyes she smiled at him he had finished she put him to her shoulder burping him he burped she patted his back she covered him with a blanket and rocked the chair Hiei stuck his thumb in his mouth sucking it contently he drifted to sleep she kept rocking the chair. " He's just a baby how could his mother abandon him that is wrong." The lady replied. " I'm going to go take him back to the ice island they have to take him back the poor child won't make it alone he didn't deserve what he went through." The lady replied angrily she packed and swaddled Hiei in a blanket she put him in a carrier she cover him in a blanket he was still asleep she roamed to the ice island she was determined and very angry she got onto the island and was looking for the elders she found them talking she marched up to them. " I found this child near the river crying bleeding where is his mother I know he's from here if you don't tell me where she is." The lady asked. " You said you found a child?" The ice elders asked." Yes I did why have you turned him away what has he done to you all nothing you threw him away a tiny baby crying bleeding hungry cold I found him freezing I couldn't leave him there alone you realize what you did to him is abuse and cruel." The lady replied angrily. " What's your name?" The ice elders asked. "I'm Ayaina a water maiden I found him it broke my heart seeing him crying bleeding shivering badly you all should be ashamed of yourselves for throwing a helpless baby down a cliff." Ayaina replies. " He's the forbidden child he wasn't suppose to even been born his mother is dead." The ice elders replied. " How?" Ayaina asks. " We killed her as a traitor to our traditions." The ice elders replied. " How could you kill his mother forcing her to leave her only son alone in the world does Hiei have any other family left?" Ayaina asks. " He has a baby twin sister Yukina." The ice elders replied. " How could you separate twins both have a bond since birth and kill there mother I came here angry for what you all did what you did was wrong and abusive to Hiei." Ayaina replies. " We can't take him back if you want to keep him so be it." The ice elders replied. " Why won't you take him back what has he done to you all tell me all he has done was be born into a world that is cruel to him and makes him feel unloved and unwanted he's gonna grow up alone isolated is that what you want for him to suffer for the rest of his life?" Ayaina replies. " Is it our fault he was born its his mother's fault." The ice elders replied. " Your blaming his mother when all she wanted to do was to love and protect her son is that wrong I think not you all judge this little boy you never gave him a chance and that is sad for him I'll take him with me he needs someone to care about him he needs guidance to be taken care of I'll take my leave." Ayaina replies as she turned to leave the elders watch her leave. " Maybe she was right?" the Elders replied. Ayaina made sure Hiei was all right he was still asleep sucking his thumb. " I'll give you a childhood you deserve free from hurt from being lonely killing." Ayaina replies softly Hiei had woken up he was looking around he cooed and smiled Ayaina smiled at him. " I'm sorry your mama is not with you but I'll be your mama." Ayaina replies she went to the market in town she bought toys height chair clothes crib playpen cloth diapers wipes baby powder baby swing she went to her house set everything up she put Hiei in the baby swing and turned it on he looked around curiously Ayaina smiled softly at him. " Hum I'm tired let me put him in the crib and go to bed." Ayaina replies she took Hiei out of the baby swing and put him in the crib she covered him with the quilt she smiled for he was already asleep sucking his thumb contently she went to sleep around two in the morning Hiei woke up crying Ayaina woke she made a bottle she picked Hiei up she sat in the rocking chair she began feeding Hiei the bottle he drank she smiled at him tenderly after Hiei had finished Ayaina burped him then she began singing a lullaby Hiei was sucking his thumb contently she put a blanket o him rocking the chair back and forth Hina's ghost was around there she knew her son was alright. " He's alright my little boy is going to be fine she's a nice demon her name is Ayaina if I can't be there for him at least she can I heard everything she said to the elders she was right it was abusive to my son I didn't protect him hopefully he'll forgive me someday." Hina replies Botan appeared. " Hina you're watching your son?" Botan asks. " Yes I knew he survived when I couldn't find him in spirit world I didn't do my job Botan I didn't protect my son how can he forgive me for what I did to him I abandon him and I also left my daughter behind Runi will take care of her can you make it possible for me to talk to Ayaina if she is gonna raise my son I want her to get to know me." Hina replies. "Sure." Botan replies she made her solid form. " Okay go talk to her." Botan replies Hina appeared Ayaina saw her. " Who are you?" Ayaina asks. " I'm Hina Hiei's and his little sister Yukina mother." Hina replies. " Why have you come now?" Ayaina replies. " I'm still dead Botan made it possible for me to talk to you." Hina replies. " You want to hold him?" Ayaina asks. " Yes please." Hina replies Ayaina placed Hiei in his mother's arms she looked at her son. " I'm so sorry Hiei I failed you now you'll grow up without me I hope you can forgive me." Hiei replies she kissed his cheek lightly Botan appeared." Hina its time to go back." Botan replies. " Botan I can't leave my son without me he's just a baby bring me back." Hina replies. " Bring you back your serious." Botan replies. " Yes I am." Hina replies. " Alright let me go to the ice island and get your body." Botan replies she left and returned with Hina's body. " Okay give Hiei to Ayaina then will do this." Botan replies Hina handed Hiei back to Ayaina. " Thanks Botan I'm ready." Hina replies Botan use her powers and brought Hina back to life. " I'm back." Hina replies. "Yup." Botan replies Hina took her son from Ayaina. "Thanks for looking after my son I really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart I have no where to go can I stay with you?" Hina asks. "Sure." Ayaina replies. "Botan tell Koenma thanks." Hina replies. " Of Course." Botan replies she disappeared back to spirit world Hina kissed her son's forehead lightly. " I want to go get Yukina." Hina replies. " I'll come with you." Ayaina replies. "Sure go get your stuff I'll change Hiei's diaper and pack a diaper bag for him." Hina replies she laid her son on the bed she changed his diaper she swaddled him in a blanket Hiei was awake looking around. " Its gonna be alright sweetheart." Hina replies softly picking him up in her arms Ayaina came out they left the house Hina had Hiei in a pouch carrier he was awake looking round gurgling cooing loudly Hina smiled at her son." You're talking to me huh sweetheart." Hina replies Hiei smiled at Hina he took her finger and put in his mouth sucking it she smiled at him. " Let's go get your sister." Hina replies as they all left heading to the ice island they made it by dark Hina sneaked in her house she saw the cradle she peeked in and smiled. "Yukina let's go." Hina replies she took her and placed her in the pouch carrier next to her brother Hiei looked at his sister he smiled at her and snuggled up to her contently he stuck him thumb in his mouth sucking it contently he drifted to sleep Hina and Ayaina sneaked out they made it off the island and back to the house. " There still asleep." Hina replies Hina took them out of the carrier 


End file.
